Rohir
by Passerculi
Summary: In der Gemeinschaft des Ringes waren alle nenneswerten Völker Mittelerdes vertreten. Die Hobbits, die Zwerge, die Elben, die Menschen Gondors und das Volk der Dúnedain. Nur Rohan nicht. Oder doch!
1. Chapter 1

_Mir gehören weder Figuren, Orte, Namen oder sonst ein Bestandteil Tolkin's wunderbarer Welt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und dies gilt für alle Kapitel._

Neulich ist mir aufgefallen, dass eigentlich alle ‚wichtigeren' Völker, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits, so wie Menschen der größeren Völkergruppen (Gondor und Dúnedain) in der Ringgemeinschaft vertreten sind. Bis auf Rohan. Und schon war die Geschichte in meinem Kopf. Ich werde mich eher an die Filme halten, da es eine ganze Weile her ist, dass ich die Bücher gelesen habe. Ich möchte schon einmal im Vorhinein ‚Entschuldigung' sagen, wenn z.B. Charaktere aus den Büchern, wie Elladan und Elrohir nicht, vorkommen (ob wohl ich die beiden vermutlich einbringen werde, weil ich sie einfach mag). Wie schon gesagt, werde ich mich an den Handlungsverlauf halten, obwohl ich auch einige kleinere Änderungen rein bringen werde.

Ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte, oder besser _meine Version _der Geschichte gefällt.


	2. Übereilter Aufbruch

Warm schien die Sonne über die sattgrünen Felder und sanft strich der Wind über die Hügel. Alatariel führte ihre Stute, mit der sie zuvor bei einem Schmied gewesen war, zurück in die Stallungen. Kurz hielt sie inne und genoss die warmen Strahlen, die sie umfingen, wie eine sanfte Umarmung. Sie seufzte leise und führte das sandfarbene Tier weiter und ohne ihr Zutun warf sie einen besorgten Blick hinauf zur goldenen Halle – wie sie es so oft in letzter Zeit tat. Genau wie die anderen Bewohner Eodras' wusste sie, dass es nicht gut um den König stand. Die Ankunft einiger Reiter riss sie aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken. Sie wandte den Kopf und erblickte Éomer, der gerade von einem Erkundungsritt wiederkehrte.

„Herr Éomer!" Sie ließ ihre Stute stehen, wissend, dass sie nicht weglaufen würde, und eilte auf den Rohir zu. „Mein Herr Éomer, wie steht es um den König?"

In einer kraftvollen, fließenden Bewegung stieg er von seinem Pferd und sah sie mit grimmigem Blick in den dunklen Augen an. „Es geht ihm immer schlechter und ich entdeckte auf dem Ausritt Beunruhigendes." Angespannt sah er sich um und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich sah den Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor, Boromir, wie er in Richtung Bruchtal's ritt."

Erstaunt über das Gehörte und die leise, angespannte Stimme des Mannes blickte sie ihn mit großen blauen Augen an. „Woher wisst ihr, dass er gen Bruchtal ritt"?

Er ergriff sie an ihrem schlanken Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Ich hörte Gerüchte über ein Treffen in Bruchtal, der Ring der Macht soll gefunden worden sein und Elrond beruft einen Rat ein! Gondor will mit mischen und wäre ich nicht um den geistigen Zustand unsers Königs besorgt so würde ich ihn unterrichten. Rohan sollte, nun da Gondor den Sohn des Truchsess entsendet, ebenfalls jemanden schicken. Es wird zweifelsohne etwas wichtiges sein."

Einige Augenblicke benötigte die junge Frau um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Solltet ihr Recht haben mit eurer Vermutung, Herr Éomer, dann sollte Rohan tatsächlich auch einen Abgesandten dort hin schicken. Redet mit dem König, ich bin sicher er wird euch Gehör schenken!" mit leuchtenden Augen blickte sie zu dem großen Mann auf, den sie von Kindesbeinen an bewunderte.

„Der König würde mir Gehör schenken wäre Gríma nicht da und zischte ihm Dinge ins Ohr! Nein, dem König kann ich nicht berichten."

Gut verstand sie das Dilemma des dritten Marschall's der Mark. „Und wenn ihr selbst reisen würdet, mein Herr?"

Der Rohir schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sein Blick verklärte sich für einen Moment. „Ich kann nicht gehen, wenn ich nicht will dass der Einfluss Grímas auf meinen Onkel noch größer wird." Fest blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist – zu viel – doch wäre es möglich, dass du dich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal machst?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein roter Hauch überzog ihre Wangen. Wollte er ihr tatsächlich eine so wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen? Sie besah sich den Mann, dem sie nie einen Wunsch hätte abschlagen können. „Ich soll nach Bruchtal? Zu den Elben? Als Abgesandte Rohans?" die Verwunderung die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang war nicht zu überhören.

„Auch wenn du es nicht auf den Befehl des Königs tust, so wäre mir doch wohl bei dem Gedanken eine Rohir bei dem Rat zu wissen." Sanft legte er eine raue Hand an die Wange. „Ich sah dich aufwachsen und du bist zweifellos eine mutige und aufrichtige Rohir. Ich bin sicher, über was auch immer dort beraten wird, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen!"

„Wann soll ich aufbrechen?" entschlossen sahen die klaren blauen Augen zu ihm auf und Éomer bewunderte sie für ihre Entschlossenheit.

„So bald wie möglich. Am Besten verlässt du heute noch Edoras. Folge der Spur Boromirs, der Ring der Macht muss vernichtet werden!"

Knapp nickte sie. „Ich mache mich bereit."

„Gebt auf euch Acht! Verratet niemandem wohin ihr geht!" besorgt blickten die dunklen Augen auf sie herab. Behutsam umfing er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn spürte. Als sie die Augen, die sie unwillkürlich geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete, entfernte er sich schon mit einem Lächeln und knappen Kopfnicken. Raschen Schrittes machte sie sich auf in das Haus, in dem sie mit ihrer Mutter lebte. Ihr Vater war seit einigen Wochen in der Westfold, um dort nach dem Rechten zusehen. Hastig packte sie einige Sachen zusammen, Decken, ein wenig Reisegeschirr, Proviant und tauschte ihr schlichtes Kleid, gegen braune Beinlinge, eine erdfarbene Untertunika und ein sattgrünen Wams ein. Wie die meisten Frauen Rohans war auch sie geübt im Schwertkampf und besaß ein eigenes, welches sie mit einem ledernen Gürtel umlegte. Schnell warf sie sich noch einen Umhang über und verließ das Haus, in dem sie nur eine kurze Nachricht an ihre Mutter hinterließ, in des sie ihr verdeutlichte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste. Sie sattelte ihre Stute, und verließ im Trab Edoras, ihre Heimat.

Lang ritt sie durch Rohan, über die Steppen und grünen Wiesen, die der Wind streichelte und auch ihre Locken zum Tanzen brachte. Wenn sie konnte verbrachte sie die Nacht in einem der weit verstreuten Dörfer ihres Volkes, in denen sie auch ihren Proviant ein wenig auffrischte.

Da sie sich nicht sonderlich beeilte, was nicht heißen soll sie wäre nicht zügig geritten, erreichte sie bei Abenddämmerung des dritten Tages ihrer Reise die Furt des Isen. Unheimlich glomm es dort wo Isengard stand und auch als sie die Furt überquert hatte wollte sie nicht rasten und Merenwen erging es genauso. Unermüdlich trabte die sandfarbene Stute durch die Nacht, bis der Morgen anbrach und Reiter und Pferd erschöpft eine Rast ein legten. Gen Mittag saß Alatariel wieder auf und wollte ihre Reise fortsetzten, als sie von Fern eine Rauchwolke aufsteigen sah. Sie stellte sich im Sattel auf um die Quelle des Feuers zu erblicken.

„Bei Eru!" murmelte sie, als sie ein abgelegen Gehöft erblickte, das lichterloh brannte. „Auf!" sie wendete ihr Pferd von der Straße und galoppierte auf den Hof zu. Je näher sie kam desto deutlicher hörte sie Schreie der Bewohner. _Von alleine fängt ein Haus kein Feuer! _Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen und erkannte zwischen den Männern, Frauen und Kindern weitere Gestalten.

_Orks!_


	3. Feuertaufe

Feuertaufe

Mit Entsetzten erblickte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben diese Geschöpfe, wie sie mir Schwertern und Keulen die Bewohner des Gehöfts zusammen trieben. Viel wusste Alatariel nicht über diese Geschöpfe, nur dass sie blutrünstig und mordlustig waren – und sich normalerweise nicht am helllichten Tag auf freiem Feld bewegten!

Während sich die Distanz zu dem dutzend Orks verringerte überlegte sie krampfhaft, was sie tun sollte. Von Merenwen aus hatte sie eine vorteilhafte Position, doch gut genug, um gegen zwölf Gegner anzukommen waren ihre Kriegskünste bei weitem nicht. Dennoch zog sie ihr Schwert und hielt auf eine Gruppe von fünf Orks zu, die Frauen und Kinder zusammen drängten. Dem ersten rammte sie ihre Klinge von oben in den Hals, an der ungeschützten Stelle. Der zweite den sie angriff war vorbereitet und parierte drei ihrer Schläge ehe sie wieder ihre höhere Position ausnutze und ihm wieder das Schwert in die ungeschützte Halsbeuge rammte. Mit Genugtuung sah sie wie der zweite Ork viel und sein schwarzer Lebenssaft aus ihm floss und das nichtswürdige Leben hinfort spülte. Ein ihr bis dahin ungekannter Hass durchströmte sie und sie schlug auf den nächsten Ork ein, der jedoch flinker war als seine Kumpane und unter ihrem Schlag einfach wegtauchte um sie, mit einem heftigen Ruck am Bein, auf den Boden zu befördern.

Der Aufschlag trieb ihr einen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen, doch geistesgegenwärtig rollte sie sich auf die Seite und das Breitschwert des Orks traf nur auf staubige Erde. Merenwen, nun, da ihre Reiterin nicht mehr auf ihrem Rücken war, er griff in Panik die Flucht, wobei sie einen Ork gleich umrannte. Alatariel sprang schnell auf die Beine und hieb auf den Ork ein der sie herab gezogen hatte. Gerade aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie eine heransausende Klinge und rettete sich gerade noch durch einen Satz zurück. Die drei, die von den fünfen noch übrig waren hatten sie eingekreist und nun setzte all ihr Denken aus. Geschickt glitt sie unter den Schlägen hinweg, wich mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit den heransurrenden Klingen aus, so dass es beinahe wie ein Tanz wirkte. Gerade duckte sie sich unter einem Schlag weg, als sie die Möglichkeit ergriff und sich mit dem Schwert voran in die kurz aufgegebene Deckung ihres Gegners fallen ließ. Spielend durchdrang die starke Klinge de dürftigen Panzer des Orks und auch dieser fiel. Mit einer Rolle vorwärts brachte Alatariel, der Bewegung des fallenden Orks folgend, sich aus der Reichweite der zwei Orkklingen und kam, aus der Bewegung heraus, wieder auf die Beine. Sie wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um einen Schlag mit einer Streitaxt abfangen zu können. Das Parieren kostete sie nun all ihre Kraft, denn sicher war sie Arbeit gewöhnt, doch keinen Kampf.

Durch den Lärm, den sie hörte, schloss sie, dass die Männer des Gehöfts gegen die anderen Orks kämpften. Schweiß rann ihr über die Stirn und sie war zu beschäftigt die zwei Orks sich vom Leibe zu halten, so dass sie nicht darauf achten konnte, wohin sie trat. So geschah es, dass sie stürzte und wieder nur durch Seitwärtsrollen einem tödlichen Streich entkam. Zu ihrem Glück hilet der Ork über ihr kurz inne und schien sich mit dem zweiten zu unterhalten. Von dem verkrüppelten Westron, das sie sprachen, verstand Alatariel nur die Worte: „_viele_" und „_tot_". Auch wenn ihre Arme schwer waren, so nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und rammte auch diesem Ork ihr Schwert in den Bauch. Mit einem erschreckten Schrei machte der andere, noch lebende, sich davon. Mühsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf die Beine und sah, wie vier Orks, die letzten Lebenden der zwölf, flohen.

Schwer atmend wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ehe sie sich den Frauen und Kindern zuwandte.

„Ist jemand verletzt?" rasch zuckten ihre Augen von einem zum anderen.

„Nicht schwer." Antwortete eine junge Frau, nur ein wenig älter als sie selbst, die sich anscheinend als Erste von dem Schrecken erholt hatte.

„Dann helft beim Löschen!" Alatariel deutete auf die brennenden Häuser, die zu dem Gehöft zählten und machte sich selbst auf zu den Männern, die die übrigen Orks erschlagen hatte. „Seid ihr alle wohl auf?" viel verstand sie zwar nicht von der Heilkunst, aber Verletzungen wie Schnittwunden und solche, die bei der täglichen Arbeit passieren können, konnte sie versorgen.

„Nein, dort hinten liegen einige Verletzte! Könnt ihr sie versorgen?" ein großer, stämmiger Mann, breiter noch als Éomer, war zu ihr heran getreten, während alle anderen eilig versuchten das Feuer zu löschen, bevor es alles vernichten würde.

„Ich werde tun was ich kann!" sie nickte ihm knapp zu und machte sich auf zu den Verletzten. Es waren meist die Älteren, die etwas abbekommen hatte, als die Orks angriffen, aber auch drei junge Knechte lagen blutend da. Alatariel nahm weder die Rufe der Männer und Frauen im Hintergrund, noch das Schreien der Kinder wahr, auch das Tosen des Feuers hörte sie nicht, als sie sich neben einem jungen Mann ihres Alters nieder ließ. Ein langer Schnitt klaffte über seiner Brust. Sie zog ihm das Hemd aus um ich genauer begutachten zu können. Eine leise Mädchen Stimme hinter ihr riss sie aus der Beobachtung.

„K-Können wir euch helfen?" ein Mädchen, um die zwölf Sommer stand zitternd hinter ihr, die Kinderaugen geweitet vor Schock und ein Jüngeres klammerte sich an ihren Rock.

Sie lächelte den Mädchen freundlich zu. „Holt mir bitte eine Schüssel mit klarem Wasser, eine mit kochendem und sauberen Stoff, wenn ihr welchen finden könnt!"

Artig nickend machten sich die Kinder davon, um das Gewünschte zu holen und Alatariel konnte nahm einen kleinen Beutel von ihrem Gürtel, in dem sie einige Heilkräuter aufbewahrte. Diese tat sie, in bestimmter Menge, zu dem kochenden Wasser hinzu. Mit dem klaren Wasser, von dem die Kinder auf ihren Geheiß eine zweite Schüssel brachten, wusch sie sich zuerst den Schmutz von den Händen und begann dann, vorsichtig die Wundränder zu säubern. Der Schnitt über der Brust war zum Glück nicht sonderlich tief und mit dem Kräutersud beträufelte sie eine saubere Stoffbahn, die sie über die Wunde legte und fest band. Sie kümmerte sich um alle verletzten so gut sie konnte und als sie fertig war, blickte sie auf.

Die Männer und Frauen standen ungläubig vor dem brennenden Gehöft. Sie hatten keine Chance gehabt, das Feuer zu löschen, so hatten sie sich darauf beschränkt, die wenigen Habseligkeiten und Tiere zu retten. Der breite Mann, mit dem sie zuvor schon gesprochen hatte trat auf sie zu.

„Habt vielen Dank meine Herrin!" er neigte das Haupt vor ihr. „Mit eurer Hilfe konnten wir diese Scheusale vertreiben. Auch für die Versorgung der verwundeten möchte ich euch im Namen von uns allen herzlich danken. Wir stehen in eurer Schuld!"

Alatariel's Wangen glühten. Sie hatte rein einer Eingebung folgend gehandelt. „Ihr solltet von hier fort. Am besten nach Edoras. Wie ich sehe habt ihr noch einige Karren und ein paar Ochsen, so können auch die Verletzten mit euch reisen. Brecht sofort auf, wenn es Nacht wird kommen diese Kreaturen vielleicht wieder um ihr Werk zu vollenden."

„Das werden wir! Habt vielmals unseren Dank! Wenn es etwas gibt, das wir für euch tun können…"

„Nein, da gibt es nichts." Lächelnd lehnte sie das gut gemeinte Angebot ab. „Ich bin auf Reisen und werde gleich weiter ziehen." Erklärte sie.

„Ohne Pferd?" war der überraschte zwischen Ruf eines kleinen Jungen.

Leise fluchend sah sie sich kurz um – und erblickte in sicherer Entfernung ein sandfarbenes, grasendes Pferd. „Verfluchter Gaul! MERENWEN!" rief sie und brav kam das Tier an getrottet, als könne es kein Wässerchen trüben. „Verzeiht meine Eile, doch es ist sehr wichtig! Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich euch nach Edoras begleitet." Sie saß auf das Pferd auf und tätschelte ihm den Hals. _Immerhin bist du nicht ganz weggelaufen._

„Ich bitte euch, ihr habt genug für uns getan!" der Mann nickte ihr freundlich zu und wandte sich daraufhin ab, um den Aufbruch zu koordinieren.

Alatariel lenkte ihr Pferd wieder auf die Nord-Süd-Straße, der sie bis zum Gwathló (Grauflut) folgen würde. Auch an diesem Abend ritt sie weit in die Nacht, bevor sie ein einfaches Lager ein wenig abseits der Straße aufschlug. Nun, da sie vor dem kleinen Feuer saß, drangen alle Eindrücke auf sie ein. Die verzweifelten Schreie der Menschen hallten in ihrem Kopf. Die hässlichen Fratzen der Orks tanzten vor ihren Augen und auch ihre schrecklichen Stimmen konnte sie nicht vergessen. Der Kampf, den sie sich mit fünf Orks geliefert hatte spielte sich noch einmal vor ihren Augen ab. Sie hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt! _Vielleicht liegt es am Blut meiner Ahnen, dass ich solch ein Kampfgeschick bewies._ Dachte sie, kurz bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.

_Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?_ Eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass dies bei Weitem nicht das schlimmste Ereignis auf ihrer Reise sein würde. Sie könnte umkehren. _Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich bin eine Rohir und Éomer vertraute mir diese Aufgabe an. Ich werde weder ihn noch meine Ahnen enttäuschen!_

* * *

><p><em>Bevor jetzt irgendwelche Proteste aufkeimen, dass es nicht sein kann, dass sie plötzlich so gut kämpfen kann, ich weiß es aber das hat sehr wohl einen logischen Grund, der später auch noch aufgeklärt wird. Genauso weiß ich, dass Alatariel ein elbischer Name ist, aber das hat alles seinen Grund. ;) Ich freu mich über Reviews!<br>_


	4. Den Fluss hinauf

Den Fluss hinauf

Alatariel erwachte als etwas sie anstupste. „Merenwen lass das!" murmelte sie und zog sich den Umhang über das Gesicht. Sie vernahm ein unwilliges Schnauben ihrer Stute und das Scharren der Hufe. Stöhnend richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf. Es war Anbruch der Dämmerung und noch sehr frisch. Langsam streckte sie sich und zuckte zusammen, als stechende Schmerzen ihre Muskeln durchzogen. Ihr tat noch alles weh, vom gestrigen Kampf, der eine ungewohnte Belastung für sie dargestellt hatte. Wieder stupste das Pferd sie an. „Lass gut sein, ich bin ja wach!" murrend stieß die den großen Pferdekopf beiseite und krabbelte zu ihren Satteltaschen. Sie zog ein wenig trockenes Brot und Pökelfleisch hervor und begann ihr Frühstück, immer noch in Decke und Umhang eingewickelt, zu verspeisen. Sie kramte neben her eine Karte aus den Satteltaschen und besah sich ihre weitere Strecke.

In etwa vier Tagen würde sie zu der Furt des Gwathló kommen. Sie hatte vor, bis dorthin der Nord-Süd-Straße zu folgen, um dann dort eben jene zu verlassen und Richtung Nordosten, vorbei an Nîn-in-Eliph weiter Flussaufwärts bis zur Furt des Bruinen, von der aus eine Straße nach Bruchtal verlief. Wenn alles ohne weitere Zwischenfälle lief, dann könnte sie in zehn, oder vielleicht schon in neun am Abend, im Hause Elrond's eintreffen. Die Spuren Boromirs hatte sie auf der Straße schnell verloren, zu viele nutzten sie.

Als die Sonne schwach am Horizont zu sehen war, sattelte Alatariel ihre eigenwillige Stute auf und machte sich auf die weitere Reise.

Zu ihrer Rechten erblickte sie gen Mittag die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges die sich, wenn auch in weiter Entfernung, majestätisch aus den letzten Nebelschwaden und tief hängenden Wolken erhoben.

Mit klammen Händen lenkte sie ihre Stute und hing währenddessen ihren Gedanken nach.

Die Bilder des brennenden Gehöfts, der verängstigten Menschen und die grässlichen Fratzen der Orks. Immer noch fragte sie sich, woher ihr plötzliches Kampfgeschick herrührte, die Frauen Rohans hatten gelernt sich zu verteidigen gewiss, doch in den Übungskämpfen hatte sie eher mittelmäßig abgeschnitten.

Die Straße war belebt, viele Wagen kamen ihr entgegen und ebenso viele überholte sie. Einige Elben eilten an ihr vorüber, auf ungesattelten Pferden, sie hatte gehört, dass das Schöne Volk übers Meer, in seine Heimat segelte. Alatariel erhaschte nur kurze Blicke auf sie, gerne hätte sie einen Elben aus der Nähe betrachtet, doch sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie in Bruchtal wohl genug Elben sehen würde.

Die vier Tage verliefen ereignislos. Die Tage verbrachte sie im Sattel auf der Straße und die Nächte in Gasthöfen, die Reisenden wie ihr zu hohen Preisen schlechtes Essen und harte Betten boten. Dennoch würde sie die harten Betten vermissen, denn immerhin waren diese trocken.

Kurz vor der Furt verließ sie die Straße und ritt hinein in den Nebel, der die Nîn-in-Eliph umgab. Ihr war etwas mulmig zu mute, da dieses Gebiet auch für seinen sumpfigen Grund bekannt war. Deshalb hielt sie sich so nah es ging an den Ufern der Grauflut doch kurz vor Beginn der Dämmerung wurde der Boden so sumpfig, dass sie absteigen musste, damit Merenwen nicht einsank.

Bis spät in die Nacht kämpften sich Reiter und Pferd voran und Alatariel sehnte sich schon nach den harten, aber trockenen Betten, als es begann zu regnen. Fluchend schleppte sie sich weiter vorwärts.

_Ich kann hier nicht rasten. Zum einen ist es ein Moor und zum anderen muss ich vorwärts kommen! Ich darf nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren, Boromir ist gewiss schon in Bruchtal! _

Erst als sie in tiefster Nacht wieder festeren Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte schlug sie ihr Lager auf. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, er war nur noch ein leichtes Nieseln. In der Dunkelheit und Kälte versuchte sie zunächst mit kalten Händen ein Feuer zu entfachen, was ihr jedoch misslang. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihre Decke fallen und aß noch ein wenig Brot, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Wieder wurde sie von Merenwen geweckt und sie erhob sich stöhnend aus ihrem Nassen Lager. „Merenwen, ich bitte dich, trag mich so schnell du kannst!" sie verstaute ihre Sachen und saß auf, ihr Frühstück nahm sie im Sattel zu sich.

Kauend und dem Klang des Flusses lauschend hing sie wieder ihren Gedanken nach und landete wieder bei den Orks. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie wieder die Fratzen vor ihrem inneren Auge sah. Sie schüttelte den lockigen Schopf und vertrieb die wirren Gedanken.

Sie ritt vor dem Aufgang der Sonne los und rastete erst, wenn diese schon lange untergegangen war. Merenwen ertrug es ohne Murren, sie war eben ein Pferd der Rohirrim.

Da ihre Reise, zu ihrer Freude, ohne ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit Orks verlief, so erreichte sie am frühen Abend des neunten Tages ihrer Reise den Pfad, der sie nach Bruchtal führte.

Staunend ritt sie in das wohlbehütete Tal hinab, wohl hatte ihre Mutter ihr Geschichten dieses Ortes erzählt, doch nicht annähernd reichten sie an seine wahre Schönheit heran.

Die Blätter leuchteten in warmen, goldenen Farben und satten Rottönen, von den hohen, hellen Hängen fielen dünne silbrig und ebenfalls golden schimmernde Strahlen Wasser herab. Mal nur eine Hand breit, dann wieder so breit wie eine Straße, die Wassertropfen, die dabei auf dem frisch – grünen Moos liegen blieben glitzerten wie silberne und goldene Perlen. Das Rauschen der Wasserfälle und das, des Windes in den Bäumen erschufen eine faszinierende Melodie und Alatariel vergaß ihren Kummer wegen der Orks oder dem was noch bevor stand, auch fühlte sie sich nicht mehr müde und ausgelaugt, sondern sonderbar erfrischt und belebt.

So in den Bann dieses herrlichen Ortes geschlagen bemerkte sie nicht, wie ihr zwei schlanke gestalten zu beiden Seiten des Weges im Dickicht folgten.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" erklang eine melodische Stimme zu ihrer Linken, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und ihre Hand zum Schwert zucken ließ. Ein Elb, hochgewachsen, wie alle seines Volkes, mit dunklen Haaren, trat aus dem Wald, einen Pfeil locker auf die Sehne seines Langbogens gelegt.

„So erschreck die Ärmste doch nicht so!" ertönte es zu ihrer Rechten und sie zweifelte für einen Moment an ihrem Verstand, denn beide Elben sahen exakt gleich aus.

„Was führt euch hier her?" fragte der Rechte freundlich und mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht.

Alatariel blinzelte dreimal um wieder ihre Sprache zu finden. „Ich hörte von dem Rat des hohen Herrn Elrond und bin hier um mein Volk zu vertreten." Sie zog ihre Hand von dem Schwertgriff zurück, da auch der Elb zu ihrer Linken den Pfeil wieder in den Köcher steckte.

„Mein Name ist Elrohir, wollt ihr mir auch den euren verraten?" sagte der Linke.

„Alatariel aus Rohan." Erwiderte sie freundlich und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Alatariel?" Wiederholte Elrohir ihren Namen erstaunt. „Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Rohir."

„Und dennoch ein hübscher, der euch voll und ganz gerecht wird. Elladan, zu euren Diensten!" stellte sich nun der Rechte vor und verneigte sich mit einem Lächeln worauf ein glockenhelles Lachen von Elrohir erklang.

Alatariel war zwar verwirrt, aber das würde sie vor den beiden Elben niemals zugeben. „Ist es euch möglich mich zum Hause Elronds zu bringen?"

„Selbstverständlich!" sagte Elrohir, immer noch grinsend. „Steigt von eurem Pferd, wir führen euch." Er bot ihr seine Hand dar, die sei dankend an nahm und ließ sich von ihm herab helfen. Elladan nahm Merenwen's Zügel, während Elrohir Alatariel führte.

„Ihr seid den weiten Weg von Rohan bis hier her geritten." Aufmerksam betrachteten Elrohir's graue Augen sie. „Auf wessen Befehl hin?"

Konnte sie ihnen sagen, dass sie nicht auf Befehl des Königs handelte?

„Auf Befehl meines Königs selbstverständlich." Sie betrachtete weiterhin staunend die atemberaubende Umgebung. Es war einfach wunderbar idyllisch und sie vergaß, oder hatte schon vergessen, was sie bedrückte. Sorgen und Kummer, wegen ihres Königs, der Orks und dem unheimlichen Leuchten über Isengard waren verschwunden.

„Ich denke, der Herr Elrond, unser Vater, wird euch heute nur noch willkommen heißen und morgen alles weiter mit euch besprechen." Ergriff Elladan nach einiger Zeit, in der die Elben sie in aller Ruhe hatten staunen lassen, das Wort.

Alatariel's Augen weiteten sich. „Elrond ist euer Vater?" sie sah die beiden an und verneigte sich rasch. „Verzeiht, ich wusste nicht-"

Wieder erklang ein glockenhelles Lachen von Elrohir, in das diesmal auch Elladan mit einstimmte.

„Ja, er ist unser Vater, aber ich bitte euch, lasst das Verbeugen." Elladan fasste sie sanft am Arm und brachte sie wieder in eine aufrechte Haltung.

„Und wehe, ihr wagt es uns mit ‚hoher Herr' anzusprechen!" fügte Elrohir mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen hinzu. Und Alatariel musste nun mit den beiden Lachen.

Als die Sonne mit ihren Strahlen nicht mehr den Boden des wohlbehüteten Tals zu erreichen vermochte, erreichten die drei das Hause Elronds und wieder musste die blonde Frau staunen. Es war der Abend des einundzwanzigsten Oktobers*.

*Für die, die's vergessen haben: Frodo wacht in Bruchtal am 24. Oktober auf. ;)


	5. Im Hause Elronds

Im Hause Elronds

„Ich gehe voraus und sage Ada bescheid!" meinte Elrohir und war auch schon voraus gelaufen.

„Begleitet ihr mich zu den Stallungen?" fragte Elladan und sie willigte ein, wollte sie doch sehen, wo ihre Stute untergebracht war. Die Stallungen waren licht und geräumig. Sie konnte sich sicher sein, dass es Merenwen hier gut gehen würde. Sie kraulte der Stute die Stirn und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ihr mögt sie sehr nicht?" fragte der Elb lächelnd.

„Natürlich." Sie blickte grinsend zu Elladan. „Ich bin immerhin eine Rohir."

Ein glockenhelles Lachen erklang wieder von dem Elben. „Das ist eine plausible Erklärung. Kommt, mein Vater wird euch begrüßen wollen." Er geleitete sie durch die Hallen des Hauses und es war schwer, festzustellen, ob man sich drinnen oder draußen befand. Elladan öffnete eine Tür und ließ Alatariel eintreten.

„Sieh wer noch angekommen ist Bruder!" rief Elrohir und strahlte, während er einem hochgewachsenen Mann einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Estel!" rief der Elb hinter ihr aus und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Mann zu um ihn zu umarmen. „Wie geht es dir Kleiner?"

Alatariel musterte den Mann und den dritten Elben, der Elrond sein musste. Er sah seinen Söhnen sehr ähnlich und sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob er alt oder jung war. Sein Gesicht wirkte zeitlos, nur seine Augen schienen tief zu sein. Sie strahlten Weisheit und Wissen aus.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Mann, der dabei war Elladan zu begrüßen. Er schien eine Reise hinter sich zu haben, da seine Sachen dreckig waren. Schulterlange dunkle Haare hingen strähnig in sein Gesicht und ein ungepflegter Bart zierte dieses. Seine strahlenden Augen trafen kurz ihren Blick.

„Estel, bitte berichte weiter." Sprach nun Elrond und der Mann, der offenbar Estel hieß, nickte.

„Frodo war nicht mehr ansprechbar, glücklicherweise kam uns Glorfindel entgegen und brachte ihn hier her. Uns ist niemand mehr begegnet, bis wir hier waren, das war es eigentlich auch schon. Wie geht es ihm?" Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Er wird es schaffen." Elrond nickte ihm zu und legte ihm väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ruh dich aus mein Junge."

Estel nickte müde und verließ mit einem letzten, neugierigen Blick auf Alatariel den Raum.

„Verzeiht mir, dass ich euch warten ließ!" Elrond schritt nun auf sie zu. „Ihr stammt aus Rohan? Ich heiße euch willkommen in meinem Reich!" er schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln.

Alatariel verbeugte sich. „Ich danke euch für euer Willkommen! Alatariel aus Rohan, zu euren Diensten."

„Ich hörte, dass ihr wegen des Rates hier seid, nun, ihr habt noch einige Tage um euch von der Reise zu erholen. Es sind noch nicht alle eingetroffen. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss einiges erledigen!" er nickte ihr knapp zu und verließ eilig den Raum.

_Frodo…ein seltsamer Name. Was es wohl mit ihm auf sich hat? Vermutlich hat er etwas mit dem Ring zu tun, deswegen bin ja auch ich hier. Ich bin gespannt, ob ich Boromir treffen werde…_

„Wir begleiten euch zu euren Räumlichkeiten." Elrohir deutete lächelnd auf eine andere Tür.

„Ich danke euch!" Alatariel strahlte die beiden Elben an, auch wenn sie sie noch nicht lange kannte, so waren sie ihr doch an Herz gewachsen. Sie hatte sich Elben immer ehrwürdig und weise vorgestellt, so wie Elrond eben. Doch die beiden waren…sie fand keine Worte dafür.

Zwischen den beiden Brüdern erhielt sie auf dem Weg noch eine Zusammenfassung und erfuhr, dass Frodo, ein Halbling, den Ring bei sich hatte und von Ringgeistern, die Estel vertrieben hatte, verwundet worden war. Der Arme lag nun in einem Heilschlaf. _Dieser Estel vertrieb also alleine mehrere Ringgeister? Er muss ein wahrhaft großer Krieger sein! _

„Hier verabschieden wir uns nun." Sprach Elladan und deutete auf eine Tür, hinter der wohl ihre Räumlichkeiten lagen.

„Wir wünschen eine angenehme Nachtruhe!" grinste Elrohir und verneigte sich. Die beiden schienen immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht zu tragen.

„Ich danke euch vielmals für eure freundliche Hilfe! Auch hoffe ich, dass ich mich irgendwann angemessen bei euch bedanken kann. Wir sehen uns morgen nehme ich an?" warm lächelnd sah sie zu den beiden auf.

„Nun, wenn wir uns morgen sehen, so sehen wir uns nur kurz. Wir werden morgen mit den Waldläufern des Nordens aufbrechen, um Orks zu jagen." Erklärte Elladan nun wieder.

Alatariels Lächeln verschwand. „Dann werde ich alleine hier sein!" viel hatten ihr die Zwillinge über Bruchtal und auch ein wenig über sich selbst erzählt. Würde sie sich nicht albern vor kommen, so würde sie Elladan und Elrohir als Freunde bezeichnen.

„Seid nicht traurig Kleine!" sagte Elrohir sanft und strich ihr über den Arm. „Wir werden uns sicher wieder sehen."

„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, wenn auch ein kurzer. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du nicht alleine bist!" sprach nun Elladan und die Brüder warfen sich gegenseitig einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu. „Schlaft gut!" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ihr ebenso!" sie lächelte leicht beschämt und bekam rote Wangen, als Elrohir sie kurz in die Arme schloss.

„Bis morgen!" rief er noch im Gehen und dann waren die Brüder verschwunden.

Alatariel wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Es war ein weiter Raum, mit hohen Fenstern, durch die nur noch wenig Licht fiel. Zu ihrer Rechten stand ein großes Bett, aus hellem Holz und mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien versehen. Ihre Sachen lagen feinsäuberlich gefaltet und anscheinend auch schon gewaschen auf einer Truhe am Fußende des Bettes. Zu ihrer Linken war eine weitere Tür, die nicht geschlossen sondern nur angelehnt war. Neugierig näherte sie sich dieser Tür und spähte hinein. Ein großer Bottich, aus dem es dampfte und von dem ein herrlicher Geruch nach Melisse ausging stand in seiner Mitte. Ein blütenweißes Nachthemd lag auf einem Hocker und einige Handtücher lagen ebenfalls für sie bereit. Sie lächelte müde, schloss die Tür und legte ihre Kleider ab.

Das Wasser war wunderbar war, und eine Wohltat für ihre Muskeln. Sie schloss die Augen und horchte auf die leisen Geräusche um sie herum. Von draußen hörte sie den Wind, der immer noch eine Melodie in den Bäumen Bruchtals spielte und ab und an meinte sie leichte Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören. Irgendwann begannen einige Vögel zu singen und es war ein wundervoller Klang in ihren Ohren. In Rohan gab es wenige Singvögel, noch weniger gab es in Edoras. Bei diesem Klang fühlte sie sich, als würde sie durch einen lichten Wald mit hohen Bäumen wandeln.

Dieses Idyll wurde durch laute, patschende Schritte gestört. Stimmen. Alatariel horchte auf:

„…und ich sage dir, hier war es gewiss nicht!"

„Dass du immer Recht haben musst! Lass mich doch einmal Recht haben!"

„Wenn du aber immer falsch liegst, so kann ich auch nichts tun."

„Und schon wieder musst du Recht haben." Grummelte der Belehrte und brachte Alatariel zum Schmunzeln. „Suchen wir uns nun etwas zu Essen?" fragte die gleiche Stimme gleich schon wieder hoffnungsvoll und freudig.

„Ja, aber dann müssen wir hier entlang."

„Ich hoffe du hast diesmal auch Recht, mein Magen knurrt."

Die patschenden Füße verhallten langsam und sie lächelte. _Zwei seltsame Gestalten müssen das gewesen sein. Stimmen wie Männer aber ein Gespräch wie von zwei Kindern! _Sie sah aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass die Sonne mittlerweile nicht nur hinter den Rand der Berge, die das Tal umrahmten, sondern auch hinter den Horizont gesunken sein musste. Ein Vogel sang alleine eine wunderschöne Melodie. Alatariel erhob sich aus dem Wasser, das ihr zu kalt wurde und schlüpfte, nach dem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, in das bereitliegende Nachthemd. Sie verspürte keinen großen Hunger, da sie kurz bevor sie Bruchtal erreichte den Großteil ihres Proviants verspeist hatte, den sie bis dahin gespart hatte. Entspannt und ohne Sorge ließ sie sich in das herrlich große Bett fallen und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen.

Als ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch eines der hohen Fenster fiel, ihr Gesicht streifte erwachte Alatariel. Sie hatte herrlich geschlafen und fühlte sich wunderbar ausgeruht. Sie betrat das angrenzende Zimmer mit dem Badezuber und fand dort ihre Kleider, gewaschen und fein gefaltet. Auch ihr Schwert lag dort, aber sie beschloss es nicht an zu legen. _Ich werde es hier gewiss nicht benötigen, selbst als Freund ist es schwer hier her zu gelangen. _

Sie legte also ihren Waffenrock an und verließ ihr Zimmer, um etwas zu Essen zu finden, oder noch besser einen der Zwillinge. _Wenn ich den einen finde wird der andere bestimmt auch nicht weit sein._ Dachte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor sie wieder aufhorchte. Da waren wieder Stimmen und wenn sie sich nicht sehr täuschte, so waren es dieselben, die sie am Abend zuvor gehört hatte.

„Es ist doch nicht zu glauben, dass wir uns schon wieder verlaufen haben!"

„Und diesmal ist es deine Schuld!" ein unüberhörbares Grinsen schwang in dieser Stimme mit.

„Weil du mich mit deinem Geplapper immer ablenkst!"

„Weshalb suchen wir nicht einfach Streicher? Er wird uns schon helfen."

Die Stimmen kamen immer näher und Alatariels Neugierde wuchs, sie wollte endlich die zwei Gesellen sehen.

„Wir können doch nicht immer Streicher belästigen wenn wir etwas nicht finden!" belehrte er den zweiten. „Wir sollten – nanu, wer seid ihr denn?"

Das fragte Alatariel sich auch, als sie zwei Männern gegenüberstand, die so groß waren wie ein Kind. „Alatariel aus Rohan. Wollt ihr mir nun verraten, mit wem ich das Vergnügen haben?" _Sind das etwa Halblinge?_

„Meriadoc Brandybock aus dem Auenland, zu euren Diensten!" meinte derjenige, der zuvor den anderen belehrt hatte und verneigte sich.

„Und Perigrin Tuk!" machte der andere auf sich aufmerksam. „Wisst ihr wo der Speisesaal ist?" fragte er neugierig.

Alatariel lachte kurz auf. „Nein verzeiht, ich bin selbst auf der Suche."

„Dann werden wir euch helfen zu finden!" ertönte die Stimme Elrohirs hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" erkundigte Elladan sich freundlich und sie bestätigte es ihm.

Die zwei Elben führten sie und die Halblinge in einen hohen, Licht durchfluteten Raum, in dem ein schwerer Tisch stand, an dem ein alter Halbling saß und der Mann, den sie gestern als Estel ‚kennen gelernt' hatte. Meriadoc und Perigrin setzten sich sogleich und begannen munter mit dem anderen Halbling zu schwatzen.

„Verzeiht, doch müssen mein Bruder und ich aufbrechen. Estel seid ihr ja schon – wenn auch nur kurz – begegnet. Er wird sicher gerne all eure Fragen beantworten und seid gewiss, er beißt nicht!" fügte Elrohir mit einem Zwinkern hinzu und Estel nickte ihr freundlich zu. Freundlich verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge und Alatariel wünschte ihnen alles Gute für ihre Jagd.

Das Essen schmeckte köstlich. Sie staunte, wie viel diese kleinen Halblinge essen konnten, was Estel anscheinend bemerkte.

„Sie essen sechs Mahlzeiten am Tag – Minimum!" er grinste über die empörten Blicke der drei.

„Ihr sprecht aus Erfahrung?" mutmaßte sie und musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Ja, ich brachte sie von Bree hier her. Ohne sechs Mahlzeiten am Tag, das Gemurre und Gemecker dröhnt mir jetzt noch in den Ohren."

„Jetzt wirst du ungerecht Streicher!" Meriadoc verschränkte die kurzen Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht hat Pippin so viel gemeckert und gemurrt, Ich war es gewiss nicht!"

Es wurde ein lustiges Frühstück und Estel, oder Streicher, wie ihn die Halblinge nannten, bot ihr an, sie durch Bruchtal zu führen, da er sich gut hier auskannte.

„Woher wisst ihr so viel über diesen Ort?" fragte sie ihn, als er ihr eine besonders hübsche Ecke des Gartens zeigte.

„Ich wuchs hier auf. Elrond ist gewissermaßen mein Ziehvater und Elladan und Elrohir sind wie Brüder für mich."

„Wenn ihr die beiden als Brüder habt, so war es euch nie langweilig oder?" Alatariel lächelte, als ein schelmisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers trat.

„Nein." Grinste er.

Ich stelle mir Elladan und Elrohir einfach als zwei junge Elben vor, die noch impulsiv reagieren und einfach offen und freundlich zu ihren Mitmenschen/elben sind. Deshalb die Umarmung, weil er spürte, dass Alatariel sich einsam und verloren fühlte.


	6. Neun gegenn Neun

_So, nach diesem Kapitel geht' dann endlich los! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Neun gegen Neun<span>

Alatariel verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages mit der Erkundung Bruchtals, was sie sicher noch Wochen hätte tun können. Es gab so viele herrliche Fleckchen, verborgene Winkel, in denen das Licht grünlich schimmernd durch das Laub der Bäume fiel oder der Boden wirkte, als sei er aus Gold. Beinahe überall hörte man das Rauschen der großen und kleinen Wasserfälle, doch nirgends klang es gleich oder unmelodisch.

Estel zeigte ihr viel und ebenso viel erzählte er ihr über diesen Ort und auch über seine Bewohner. Sie musterte ihn oft aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und zwei Tage nach der Abreise der Zwillinge fiel ihr auf, was sie so an ihm verwirrt hatte – seine Augen. Bei den Elben, das hatte sie zum einen gehört und zum anderen nun auch gesehen, konnte man nur an den Augen das wirkliche Alter erahnen und Estels Augen schienen viel zu viel gesehen zu haben um zu ihm zugehören.

Verbrachte sie ihre Zeit nicht alleine oder mit Estel, so sprach und lachte sie mit Merry und Pippin, die ihr, trotz ihrer äußeren Erscheinung noch ein wenig wie Kinder vorkamen, was sie aber nur umso liebenswerter machte.

Der Mann mit den alten Augen und dem jungen Gesicht stellte ihr auch Elronds Tochter, Arwen, vor. Männer, die ihr begegneten, waren verzückt von ihrer Schönheit und den Halblingen erging es nicht anders. Alatariel war beeindruckt, doch nach nur einem Augenblick verspürte sie einen Anflug von Neid. Weshalb war diese Elbin so wunderschön und sie nicht? Es erschien ihr ungerecht. Allerdings stieg Arwen wieder in ihrem Ansehen, nachdem sie ein wenig mit dem Abendstern gesprochen hatte. Sie war wirklich nett, sehr ruhig und um einiges überlegter als ihre Brüder.

Sie saß gerade bei Arwen unter ihrem Baldachin. Ein Anblick der Gegensätze. Die eine blond die andere schwarzhaarig, eine in Wams und Hosen, die andere in feine Seide gehüllt, eine mit Locken, eine mit glatten Haaren. Sie unterhielten sich über das Erwachen des vierten Halblings und Ringträgers Frodo, als eine helle Glocke ertönte und den Rat ankündigte.

„Verzeiht, doch ich muss gehen." Alatariel erhob sich und die Aufregung war ihr anzusehen.

„Sicher doch. Immerhin ist es eine bedeutende Versammlung, die mein Vater da einberuft." Die Elbin lächelte sanft.

„Ihr werdet nicht daran teilnehmen?" erstaunt blieb Alatariel, die gerade hatte gehen wollen, stehen.

Arwen schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin keine Kriegerin und wüsste auch nicht, was ich dort verloren habe."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich die Blonde und eilte auf die Terrasse. Elrond empfing sie und wies ihr einen Sitzplatz zu.

„Die anderen werden sicher bald eintreffen."

Sie nickte freundlich und besah sich die anderen Anwesenden. Estel saß etwas abseits alleine und schien in Gedanken versunken. Zwei Zwerge saßen ihr schräg gegenüber und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, dann hieß der Ältere Glóin und der Jüngere, sein Sohn, Gimli. Die Zwerge sahen genauso aus, wie sie sich Zwerge vorgestellt hatte. Klein, grimmig drein blickend und bärtig. Sie schienen sehr stolz auf ihr Bärte, da diese sehr gepflegt wirkten und der Ältere kleine Silberperlen eingeflochten hatte.

Es kamen immer mehr, hauptsächlich Elben, von denen eine Gruppe in grün-braune Reisekleidung gehüllt war, einige Zwerge und ein hochgewachsener Mann mit kinnlangen Haaren und einem Bart. Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und murmelte etwas wie: „Was will eine Frau in der Kleidung eines Kriegers?" und ließ sie auf seinen Platz, zwei Stühle links von ihr, sinken. Zu letzt kam Gandalf der Graue, den sie ein paar Mal in Edoras gesehen hatte, in Begleitung zweier Halblinge, einem älteren, der Bilbo hieß und laut Estel den Ring gefunden hatte, einer mit dunklen Haaren und großen blauen Augen. _Das muss Frodo Ringträger sein. _Ihn hatte sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Halblingen Merry, Pippin und Samweis, nur aus der Ferne und nur kurz gesehen.

Elrond eröffnete die Versammlung und stellte alle der Reihe nach vor, wobei sich ihre Vermutung, die Zwergen-Namen betreffend, als richtig erwies. Viele der elbischen Namen konnte sie sich nicht merken. Sie war die letzte in der Reihe, der Mann war Boromir aus Gondor.

„Alatariel aus Rohan." Meinte Elrond und nickte ihr zu. „Ihr müsst Boromir überholt haben."

Sie lächelte freundlich und warf dem Sohn des Truchsess einen Blick zu. „Die Pferde Rohans sind seit je her schneller als die Gondors."

Boromir schnaubte verächtlich. „Was will Rohan wo Gondor schon ist?"

Alatariel fuhr hoch und der Mann tat ihr es gleich. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte sie seine Verwunderung darüber, dass sie beinahe so groß war wie er selbst. „Schon lange ist Rohan keine Provinz Gondors mehr! Wir waren es einst, die euch retteten." Zischte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ein zweites Mal werden wir eure Hilfe nicht brauchen!" fauchte er zurück.

„Das wird sich zeigen!" ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich und ihre Kiefer mahlten.

„Setzt euch!" gebot Elrond und tadelte beide mit seinen Blicken. „Es ist nicht die Zeit für einen Streit zwischen zwei Brüdern, wenn beide in Gefahr sind!"

Alatariel warf einen letzten wütenden Blick auf Boromir und ließ sich so würdevoll es ihr möglich war auf ihren Platz sinken, wobei sie Elrond einen entschuldigenden Blick zu warf. Langsam und auch einwenig widerwillig ließ sich auch der Mann auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Es wurde vieles besprochen und berichtet, auch aus dem Süden und aus den östlichen Gebirgen. Sie versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu zuhören und sich zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel ihr schwer, da es so viel war und so verzweigt. Glóin sprach von Khazad-dûm, dass sie dort zu tief geschürft hatten und dennoch ein Zwerg namens Balin diese Mine wieder besiedelt hatte, auch wenn seit Jahrzehnten keine Nachricht mehr von dort gekommen war. Doch das wichtigste, war dass Mordor von den Hobbits und dem Ring wusste.

Anschließend berichtete Elrond von Sauron und den Ringen der Macht. Nach seiner Ansprache waren einige dafür den Ring zu verbergen, einige weniger dafür, ihn zu vernichten und Boromir dafür, ihn gegen seinen eigentlichen Herren zu verwenden. Er sprach von einer Prophezeiung, die er gehört hatte.

„_Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,_

_nach Imladris ward es gebracht,_

_dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,_

_stärker als Morgul-Macht._

_Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,_

_das Ende steht bevor,_

_denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen,_

_und der Halbling tritt hervor."_

Die Sage um das zerbrochene Schwert Elendils war ihr bekannt, auch das Bruchtal Imladris, die letzte Zuflucht, genannt wurde und das Morgul ein elbisches Wort für Magie war. Doch das war auch schon alles, was sie aus diesem Gedicht ziehen konnte und Boromir ging es genau so.

„Und hier in Elronds Haus soll dir noch einiges klar werden." sprach Estel, der nun zum ersten Mal sprach und sich erhob. Er zog sein Schwert und legte es auf den Tisch – die Klinge war zerbrochen.

Boromir sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wer bist du?" fragte er verblüfft.

Ein blonder Elb, der in Grün- und Brauntöne gekleidet war erhob sich nun auch. „Er ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Er ist der Nachfahre Elendils Sohn Isildur, dem Herrn von Minas Ithil, Oberhaupt der Dúnedain des Nordens und somit rechtmäßiger Thronerbe Gondors."

Estel warf dem Elben einen, für Alatariel, undeutbaren Blick zu.

„Ich bin nicht hier um den Erben Elendils nach Gondor zu bringen," begann Boromir langsam und wählte jedes Wort mit bedacht. „dennoch ist das Schwert Elendils eine willkommene Unterstützung." Aber trotz seiner Worte standen ihm die Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der alte Hobbit Bilbo erhob sich und gab nun auch einen Vers zum Besten:

„_Nicht jeder Verirrte verliert sich, _

_Nicht alles was Gold ist glänzt; _

_Die tiefe Wurzel erfriert nicht, _

_Was alt ist wird nicht zum Gespenst._

_Aus Schatten ein Licht entspringe!_

_Aus asche soll Feuer loh'n!_

_Heil wird zerbrochene Klinge, _

_Der Kronlose steigt auf den Thron._

Wenn du so weit für des Rätsels Lösung gereist bist, dann beherzige es auch!" damit ließ sich der gebrechliche Halbling grollend sinken.

Estel lächelte und wandte sich wieder an Boromir. „Deine Zweifel verstehe ich. Doch meine Heimat, wenn ich eine habe, ist der Norden, nicht der Süden."

Dies wurde nicht weiter angesprochen und gespannt lauschte Alatariel nun der Geschichte von Ringfund durch Bilbo. Als auch dieser geendet hatte, begann eine heftige Diskussion, über den Ring. Sie schien kein Ende zu nehmen und selbst die sonst so gefassten Elben beteiligten sich, besonders im Streit gegen die Zwerge. Alatariel stand neben Estel und sie versuchten, Boromir zu überzeugen, dass keiner außer Sauron den Ring verwenden konnte. Erst als Gandalf die Stimme erhob und etwas sprach, das Alatariel in den Ohren schmerzte. Anscheinend ging es dem blonden Elb nicht anders, denn er verzog das hübsche Gesicht.

„Ein Ring sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,

ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden." Gandalf sah in die Runde. „Der Ring _muss_ vernichtet werden und das muss im Schicksalsberg geschehen. Die Frage die bleibt ist: wer bringt ihn dort hin?"

Alles war dabei sich wieder in eine endlose Diskussion zu verstricken, wer denn diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollte.

„Die Elben? Gewiss nicht!" riefen die Zwerge.

„Wer denn sonst? Die Zwerge?" riefen die Elben.

Doch ein schwacher Ruf zog aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ich nehme ihn!" Frodo stand da und blickte mit seinen großen Augen in die Runde. Keiner erhob Einwände. _Sie können ihn doch nicht alleine gehen lassen!_

„Wenn ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen kann, dann werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert!" Estel kniete sich vor den Hobbit.

„Und meinen Bogen!" der blonde Elb trat hinter Estel.

„Und meine Axt!" rief Gimli, der wohl nicht wollte, dass ein Elb, jedoch kein Zwerg daran Anteil haben sollte.

Alatariel schritt auf den kleinen Mann zu. Sie wollte ihn zum einen nicht im Stich lassen aber sie wollte auch dabei sein, es ging um ihr aller Schicksal, da sollte ihrer Meinung nach, auch ein jedes Volk vertreten sein. „Auch mein Schwert steht dir zur Verfügung!" sie neigte das Haupt und gesellte sich zu den Männern.

„Unser aller Schicksal liegt in deinen Händen kleiner Mann." Boromir trat nun auch vor. „Gondor wird dir helfen!"

Alatariel bemerkte den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bei Gandalf und bei Elrond.

„Oi!" ertönte es aus einem Gebüsch nahe der Terrasse. „Ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin!" rief Sam, der daraus hervor gestolpert kam.

„Wohl wahr," meinte Elrond amüsiert. „selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Versammlung eingeladen ist und du nicht!" als jedoch zwei weitere ungeladene Gäste herein stürzten wirkte selbst Elrond überrascht.

„Wir kommen auch mit!" rief Merry und Pippin rannte ihm hinterher.

Alatariel lächelte. Sie mochte diese beiden Kerle, aber zu ihrer Freude, dass sie noch länger die Gesellschaft der beiden genißen konnte, gesellte sich die Sorge um die zwei, eher um alle vier, Halblinge.

„Dann werden also neun Gefährten den Ringträger begleiten." Stellte Elrond fest.

„Einer für jeden Ringgeist." Murmelte Alatariel was dazu führte, dass Estel und der Elb neben ihr schmunzelten.

„Neun gegen Neun." Murmelte der Elb mit einer melodischen Stimme.

„Dann bleibt noch Frodo gegen den Ring." Flüsterte Estel ebenso leise, so dass nur die drei es hörten.

„Ihr werdet bald aufbrechen!" ermahnte Elrond sie. „Ruht euch aus und richtet euch. Morgen wird euer Aufbruch sein." Damit löste er die Versammlung auf.

Alatariel lief zu den Stallungen um Merenwen zu besuchen. „Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte sie die Stute, welche ihre Nüstern gegen Alatariels Handflächen drückte und schnaubte.

„Anscheinend hat sie es." Eine sanfte Stimme ließ sie herum wirbeln. Der Blonde Elb stand im Stallgang hinter ihr und musterte ihr Pferd.

„Ich kenne die Namen aller Gefährten, die mich begleiten werden, nur an euren kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern. Es waren zu viele Namen, verzeiht." Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich bin Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich." Er verneigte sich, wie man es tat, wenn man sich vorstellte.

* * *

><p>Als ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab, hab ich gedacht, 'Wow, das ist aber viel!' Leider wars dann doch nicht so vielk und es ist eigentlich nur Gerede, aber wie schon erwähnt, danach geht's endlich los ;)<p> 


	7. Überlegter Aufbruch

_Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat^^'Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten!  
><em>

_Danke an Faenwen, die immer noch dran ist und auch reviewt! :)_

Überlegeter Aufbruch

Die wenigen Dinge, die sie hatte, waren schnell zusammen gepackt und im Morgengrauen gesellte sich noch etwas Proviant dazu. Alatariel war früher aufgestanden, um sich von Merenwen zu verabschieden, da beschlossen worden war, die Reise zu Fuß an zu treten – sehr zu ihrem Missfallen.

_Große Distanzen lassen sich am schnellsten zu Pferde überbrücken und je eher der Ring vernichtet wird, umso besser! Wozu laufen, wenn reiten viel schneller ist? _

Es erschien ihr durch und durch widersprüchlich, aber sie beugte sich der Entscheidung des Rates.

„Na meine Hübsche?" sie kraulte der Stute die Nüstern. „Es ist Zeit Abschied zu nehmen." Sacht legte sie ihre Stirn an die des Pferdes. „Lauf nach Hause und gib Acht auf dich!" sie sattelte das Tier auf, allerdings zog sie die Riemen nicht so fest wie sonst, Merenwen sollte sich wohl fühlen. In die Satteltaschen gab sie einen Brief für Éomer, in dem sie knapp und nicht viel verratend den Beschluss des Rates und den Grund für ihr Fernbleiben schilderte.

Sie führte die Stute bis zum Tore Bruchtals, dort ließ sie sie los. „Lauf heim!" rief sie dem hellen Tier nach, das munter davon trabte.

Einige Augenblicke stand Alatariel noch da und sah ihrer treuen Gefährtin nach, dann wandte sie sich ab, um noch ein wenig zu sich zu nehmen, bevor sie aufbrechen würde.

Sie setzte sich in der Halle zu den Hobbits, die anderen waren, wie ihr gesagt wurde schon fertig.

_Ich muss doch länger im Stall gewesen sein, als beabsichtigt. _

Die Hobbits aßen immer noch und waren putzmunter, trotz der frühen Stunde, und bestens gelaunt, als wäre das alles nur ein großes Spiel. Wenn Alatariel allerdings ehrlich war, dann war es für sie auch nur ein Abenteuer. _Ich denke, ich werde noch eines besseren belehrt. _Doch auch, wenn sie es besser wusste, eine Art Vorfreude machte sich in ihr breit.

„Warst du schon einmal im Gebirge?" fragte Sam sie mit großen neugierigen Augen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Das wird auch für mich das erste Mal." Sie lächelte ein wenig aufgeregt und wurde langsam unruhig.

„Wann brechen wir eigentlich auf?" fragte Pippin ebenso begierig auf große Abenteuer.

Nur Frodo war still und schien sich nicht wirklich zu freuen. _Vermutlich weiß er als einziger hier am Tisch, was uns erwartet, oder ahnt es zumindest. _

„Ich denke wir sollten nach sehen." Schlug Alatariel vor und erhob sich, sie Halblinge taten es ihr gleich und waren sofort mindestens einen Kopf kleiner. Die fünf machten sich auf den Weg in den Hof, wo Estel und Legolas standen, gestiefelt und gespornt.

„Guten Morgen!" Grüßte Estel freundlich und mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln nickte er dem Grüppchen zu.

„Morgen? Es ist noch Nacht!" empörte sich Merry die Hobbits lachten und auch Alatariel stimmte leise mit ein.

„Wie werden wir reisen?" fragte sie neugierig und gesellte sich zu den beiden Männern, während die Hobbits unter sich blieben.

„Ich meine Gandalf wollte über den Cahadras-Pass." Antwortete Estel auf ihre Frage.

„Ja, das wollte er!" erklang die Stimme des Zauberers hinter ihnen, der mit Boromir und Gimli erschien.

Die Elben verabschiedeten sie aus Bruchtal und die Gemeinschaft verließ das Tal Richtung des Gebirges.

Alatariel lief neben Merry und Pippin her, die ihr allerhand Geschichten aus dem Aueland erzählten, von denen sie zwar nur die Hälfte verstand, die sie aber dennoch gerne hörte. Im Gegenzug musste sie den beiden Geschichten und Sagen aus Rohan erzählen, was sie auch gerne tat.

Am Abend waren sie am Fuß der Berge angekommen und schlugen ihr Lager auf.

„Sollten wir nicht etwas jagen, so lange es noch etwas gibt, das wir jagen können?" fragte Boromir, als Estel ein Feuer entfachte.

„Ein wahres Wort." Stimmte Gandalf zu.

Legolas sprang von dem Baumstamm, auf dem er gesessen hatte. „Estel?" er sah den Mann fragend an, der sich grinsend erhob.

„Lass uns gehen!" und der Mann und der Elb machten sich auf die Jagd.

Gimli und Gandalf saßen Pfeife rauchend auf ihren Lagern und die vier Halblinge erkundeten ein wenig die nähere Umgebung. Alatariel blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Boromir, der anscheinend ebenso wenig wusste, was er tun sollte wie sie selbst.

Die Pfeifenraucher unterhielten sich, so weit Alatariel es hören konnte, über das Abenteuer, von dem Bilbo berichtet hatte.

„Könnt ihr mit den Waffen umgehen?" fragte Boromir die Hobbits, die an ihren Seiten kleine Messer, die aber auf Grund ihrer geringen Körpergröße für sie schon Kurzschwerter waren.

„Nicht richtig." Antwortete Frodo wahrheitsgemäß und sah zu dem Mann. „Könnt ihr es uns beibringen?"

Alatariel hätte eigentlich darauf gewettet, dass er nein sagen würde, doch mit einem Lächeln stand der Sohn Denethors auf.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!" er zog sein Schwert und stellte sich dem Halbling gegenüber, der ebenfalls seine Waffe zog. „Nehmt die Beine etwas mehr auseinander, dann habt ihr einen festeren Stand!" korrigierte er Frodo. Nach einigen Hinweisen mehr, die auch die restlichen Hobbits gerne hörten, begann er mit einem leichten Schlag, den der Hobbit gut parieren konnte.

Alatariel begab sich hinüber zu Gandalf und Gimli, die mit großem Interesse das Übungsgefecht verfolgten.

„Was wisst ihr über die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft?" fragte sie den Zauberer, der daraufhin erst einmal einen schönen Ring Rauch in den Himmelsteigen ließ, der schillernd seine Farbe änderte.

„So einiges, über die einen mehr, über die anderen weniger. Über euch zum Beispiel, weiß ich sehr wenig. Über Frodo, die anderen drei und Aragorn und Legolas weiß ich so einiges. Und über Gimli und Boromir auch noch vieles, aber nicht ganz so viel wie über die zuvor Genannten."

Sie dachte einen Moment über das Gesagte nach bevor sie wieder sprach. „Und was wisst ihr über mich?" fragte sie, um abschätzen zu können, was er als ‚nicht viel' definierte.

„Nun," er zog an seiner Pfeife. „Ihr seid Alatariel, Tochter von Idril und Erofing aus Rohan. Ihr versteht euch mit Éomer und kennt auch seine Schwester sehr gut, was ungewöhnlich ist, da ihr aus einfachen Verhältnissen stammt. Euer Pferd heißt Merenwen und ist euch treu ergeben, wie es alle Pferde Rohans ihren Reitern sind und wie alle Frauen Rohans könnt ihr durch aus mit dem Schwert umgehen. Mehr weiß ich nicht über euch." Beendete er seinen kleinen Vortrag.

_Nun, das war ja doch schon einiges. _Dennoch fragte sie nach keinem anderen, sie wollte nicht zu neugierig erscheinen und widmete sich daher wieder den Halblingen und Boromir, der nun Sam unterwies.

Estel und Legolas kehrten mit einem jungen Rehbock zurück, den der Elb über den Schultern trug. Beide schienen guter Laune zu sein und trugen ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Was lässt euch so grinsen Herr Elb?" fragt Gimli misstrauisch, was Legolas nicht zu stören schien, da er nur leise auflachte und sich daran machte, den Bock auszunehmen.

„Nur," begann Estel, der zum einen belustigt, aber auch ein wenig verstimmt. „dass er mal wieder sein Jagdgeschick unter Beweis stellen konnte."

„Das immer noch besser ist als das deinige!" gab der Elb feixend zurück.

Die Hobbits lachten und Alatariel schmunzelte.

Es war ein köstliches Abendessen, wenn auch schlicht. Sie aßen den Rehbock, den sie über dem offenen Feuer brieten, mit ein wenig Brot und dank den Hobbits blieb nichts übrig.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie früh auf, mussten gegen Mittag den Hobbits zu liebe rasten und liefen dann weiter bis zum Abend. So vergingen einige Tage, bis sie das Gebirge erreichten und sich nun schmale Pfade empor arbeiten mussten. Die Felswände waren grau und wirkten kalt und einschüchternd, nicht zu letzt, wegen ihrer schier unendlichen Höhe. Das Wetter war ihnen wohl gesonnen und zur Mittagszeit geriet man der Sonne wegen schon mal leicht ins schwitzen.

Sie stiegen einen engen Weg hinauf, Alatariel lief hinter den Hobbits, die nicht begeistert waren von diesem anstrengenden Marsch. Nicht selten fragten sie nach dem zweiten Frühstück oder dem elf Uhr Tee, doch sowohl Gandalf als auch Estel trieben sie weiter.

„Boromir!" rief Pippin, der direkt vor Alatariel lief dem Mann zu, der vor den Hobbits ging.

Der Gerufene blieb stehen und ließ Frodo passieren. „Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob ihr mich auch unterweisen werdet…" erklärte Pippin und warf, wenn er nicht auf den Weg sah, dem Mann neugierige Blicke zu.

Boromir wirkte überrascht. „Wenn ihr möchtet sicherlich."

Merry sah empört zu dem strahlenden Pip. „He, dann will ich aber auch!"

„Also gut." Lachte der Mann und reichte Merry die Hand. Sam hatte er auch an sich vorbei gelassen. „Was ist mit euch?" er nickte Alatariel zu. Ein spöttisches Funkeln in den Augen. „Könnt ihr mit eurem Schwert um gehen?"

Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Aber sie besann sich. „Was lässt euch glaube, ich würde mit einem Schwert kämpfen?" fragte sie ganz ruhig und ging nun nach Pippin auch an ihm vorbei.

„Nun, ihr tragt eines an eurer Seite! Daher werdet ihr wohl mit ihm kämpfen." Er folgte der Frau.

Sie lächelte, was Boromir allerdings nicht sehen konnte. „An eurer Seite hängt ein Horn, seid ihr deswegen Musiker?" fragte sie ihn zurück, wohl wissend, dass es ein Rufhorn war, wenn auch ein ungewöhnlich Großes, das man sicherlich auch zum Musizieren hätte verwenden können.

Wieder blieb Boromir stehen, diesmal aus Empörung.

„Nehmt euch in Acht Sohn Gondors!" rief Legolas von weiter vorne. „Ihre Zunge ist schärfer als ihr Schwert!"

Die Gemeinschaft lachte, bis auf Boromir, der Alatariel einen missgünstigen Blick zu warf.

Alatariel selbst spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, aber grinsen musste sie dennoch. _Die Runde ging an mich._ Verbuchte sie ihren Erfolg im Stillen.

Nach einem weiteren Tag hatten sie so weit an Höhe gewonnen, dass es wieder einigermaßen ebenerdig voran ging. Sie rasteten auf einer Fläche mit großen runden Felsbrocken und ein paar wenigen Sträuchern. Ein kleines Feuer, über dem sie zuvor einige Eier zum Mittagessen gebraten hatten brannte noch und die Sonne schien wärmend herab. Glücklicherweise war es windstill, sonst wäre es in dieser Höhe ungemütlich geworden.

Sie saß neben Estel, der ihr ein paar elbische Worte beibrachte, beide hielten ab und an inne um Merry und Pippin zu zusehen, die gegen Boromir kämpften und immer besser wurden.

„Nicht mehr lange und sie besiegen ihn." Meinte Alatariel und die Vorstellung, dass Boromir von einem Halbling besiegt würde erfreute sie.

„Unterschätze ihn nicht!" gab Estel zu bedenken und biss in seinen Apfel. „Man sollte nie seinen Gegner unterschätzen!" er warf ihr aus belustigt blitzenden Augen einen seitlichen Blick zu, als würde er auf ihre Reaktion warten.

„Er hat angefangen." Sie wusste selbst, wie kindisch sie sich verhielt und dennoch verschränkte sie auch noch ihre Arme.

Estel lachte leise. „Nun, wenn du das sagst wird es so sein."

Sie wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Merry aufschrie.

„Verzeiht mir! Es tut mir Leid!" Boromir wollte sich hinab beugen um nach der Verletzung zu sehen, doch Merry und Pippin, die sich nur einen kurzen Blick zu geworfen hatten, warfen sich gegen ihn und brachten ihn zu Fall.

Alatariel konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. Estel, Gimli und dem Rest erging es nicht anders. Es war ein lustiges Bild. Boromir lag auf dem Rücken, die Hobbits über ihm, die ihn kitzelten und er lachte ebenso wie der Rest. _Ob er Kinder hat? Es wirkt so…_

Estel erhob sich. „Langsam reicht es." Er schritt auf die drei zu, wollte sie zur Ordnung rufen, doch ehe er sich versah lag er auch auf dem Boden und Alatariel musste wieder lachen.

Boromir konnte sich befreien und aufrappeln, während sich die Hobbits mit Estel beschäftigten. Lächelnd und noch etwas schwer atmend stand er neben den drei.

„Ihr wurdet von zwei Halblingen zu Fall gebracht." Merkte sie spöttisch an.

Der Mann wandte seinen Kopf und sein Lächeln verschwand für einen Moment. „Habt ihr das gehört? Sie glaubt ihr kriegt sie nicht zu auf den Boden!" seine hellen Augen fixierten sie.

Augenblicklich ließen Merry und Pippin von Estel ab und rannten auf Alatariel zu, die sich gegen den ersten Ansturm der beiden erwehren konnte. Die Hobbits schafften es jedoch spielend leicht, sie doch noch zu überwältigen. Pippin hing sich an ihre Taille und Merry schlug ihr in die Kniekehlen. Mit einer Mischung aus Aufschrei und Lachen fiel sie doch zu Boden, die Hobbits kitzelten sie und vor lauter Lachen konnte sie nichts sagen.

„Gnade!" brachte sie gerade so zwischen dem Lachen keuchend heraus und die Halblinge ließen immer noch lachend von ihr ab.

„Und ihr konntet ihnen trotzen?" schnarrte Boromir über ihr.

Alatariel schnaubte. „Genauso wenig wie ihr es konntet!" sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und starrte den Mann über ihr wütend an.

Keiner der Beiden hatte den kleinen Aufruhr um einen ‚Wolkenfetzen' mitbekommen, sie duellierten sich weiterhin mit ihren Blicken.

„Crebain aus Dûnland!" rief Legolas und sofort sahen sich alle nach einem Versteck um.

Boromir stieß einen Fluch aus und packte Alatariel an der Hand und zog sie mit in eine Felsspalte.

„Ihr tut mir weh!" fauchte sie leise und entwand ihren Arm seinem Griff.

„Verzeiht mir!" zischte er doch ein spöttischer Unterton war definitiv nicht zu überhören. „Ich hätte euch vielleicht liegen lassen sollen und unser aller Auftrag gefährden!"

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah stur in eine andere Richtung.

Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bis Estels Ruf sie aus ihrer Starre löste. „Sie sind vorüber gezogen!"

Die Gefährten kamen aus ihren Verstecken hervor und blickten sich unsicher um.

„Wir sollten unseren Weg fortsetzten." Meinte Gandalf, nach dem sie sicher waren

„Wir hätten die Pforte Rohans nehmen sollen." Brummte Boromir und schulterte sein Gepäck.

„Nein, am sichersten wäre es durch die Minen Morias zu gehen!" grummelte Gimli.

„Was wurde in diesen Minen geschürft?" fragte Alatariel den Zwerg.

„Mithril!" gab er mit seiner tiefen Stimme zur Antwort und setzte zu einem langen Vortrag über diese Minen an. Woraufhin sie begann sich mit Gimli über die Schmiedekunst der Rohirrim und der Zwerge zu unterhalten.

In den nächsten Tagen liefen sie immer höher hinauf und es wurde kälter und kälter, bis sie irgendwann in den Bereich kamen, der eingeschneit war.

Alatariel war Boromir aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte sich hauptsächlich an Estel, Legolas und Gimli gehalten.

Sie alle standen bis zur Taille im Schnee, die Hobbits bis zum Hals. Estel und Boromir liefen voran und schaufelten den Weg bestmöglich frei. Der Wind wurde immer stärker und ein richtiger Schneesturm kam auf. Legolas, der vorne weg auf der Schneedecke lief, um den Weg auszukundschaften kam zurück.

„Grausame Stimmen sind in der Luft!" rief er gegen den Sturm.

Sie kämpften sich einige weitere Schritte voran, als ein Rumpeln den Berg erschütterte und eine Lawine auf sie herab stürzte. Alatariel machten einen Satz zurück in die Richtung der Felswand, wobei sie Boromir am Gürtel packte und ihn mitriss. Dennoch wurden sie von dem Schnee begraben.

Alles war dunkel um sie herum und Alatariel fürchtete sich. Eine unglaubliche Last lag auf ihr und aufs Geratwohl grub sie sich in eine Richtung durch. Zum Glück war es die richtige Richtung und sie steckte ihren Kopf durch die Schneedecke. Keuchend blickte sie um sich, hier und da kamen die anderen Gefährten zum Vorschein.

„Danke!" Boromir nickte ihr zu.

Sie alle gruben sich aus dem Schnee frei, was wegen des Sturms nicht gerade einfach war.

„Gandalf, wir müssen umkehren!" Boromir hatte schützend die Arme um Merry und Pippin gelegt. „Sonst ist es der Tod der Hobbits!"

_Es stimmt. Sie sind blass und ihre Lippen sind ganz blau…und ich erfriere auch bald. _Sie fror in der Tat erbärmlich, doch sie verbot sich selbst auch nur ein Wort der Klage.

„Lasst uns die Pforte Rohans nehmen!" rief Alatariel und erntete Zustimmung von Boromir.

„Nein! Wir können nicht über den Berg gehen, also lasst uns drunter hindurch, sage ich!" gab Gimli eine Alternative.

Gandalf schien von beidem nicht begeistert. „Lassen wir den Ringträger entscheiden!" rief er so laut, dass alle ihn trotz des Tosen und Wüten des Sturmes hörten.

Frodo zitterte genau wie die anderen Hobbits am ganzen Leib. „Wir gehen durch die Minen!" entschied er nach einigem Zögern.

Es war entschieden, sehr zu Gimlis Freude, und so machten sie sich auf den Rück weg.

Alatariel zog sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf. Finger, Ohren und Nase spürte sie kaum noch und jeder Atemzug schmerzte in den Lungen, wie hundert Messerstiche. „Also sind wir den ganzen Weg umsonst gelaufen." Murrte sie und stapfte, nur auf ihre Füße achtend voran.

„Es sieht so aus." Erklang die Stimme Legolas' neben ihr, der federleicht über die Schneedecke schritt. „Kommt!" er bot ihr eine Hand dar, die sie dankend er griff und zog sie zu sich hinauf.

Alatariel sank zwar ein, aber nicht so tief wie gedacht. Bis zur Hälfte der Waden steckte sie noch im Schnee, kam aber ganz gut voran.

Nach dem sie Schnee und Eis wieder hinter sich gelassen hatten ging die Reise wieder schneller voran.

Gandalf und Gimli liefen vorne weg berieten sich über den Weg, der zu gehen war um den verborgenen Eingang nach Moria zu finden und Boromir übte wieder mit den Halblingen.

Spät abends, die Sonne war schon unter gegangen, trieb Gandalf sie dennoch weiter, da es, so glaubte er, nicht mehr weit bis zum Eingang der Minen sei.

Sie kamen an eine glatte Felswand und Gandalf strich über einen Teil.

Alatariel musterte diese Stelle genauer und glaubte feine Linien im Fels zu erkennen, doch sicher war sie sich nicht. Als der Mond durch brach bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht jedoch. Die Linien begannen zu Leuchten und ergaben die Umrisse eines filigran gearbeiteten Tores mit einem elbischen Schriftzug.

„Da steht," begann der Zauberer. „'Sprich Freund und tritt ein.'" Zufrieden stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften. „Man sagt das Losungswort und die Tore öffnen sich. Das waren die Zeiten des Friedens." Er schwieg kurz. „_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" _sprach er dann in einem gebieterischen Ton, doch nichts geschah.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Pippin, neugierig wie er war, in die Stille hinein.

„Jetzt werde ich versuchen die Tore mit deinem Kopf einzurammen, Perigrin Tuk!" sagte Gandalf. „ Wenn sie davon nicht auf geht und ich ein Weilchen Ruhe vor deinen Fragen habe, dann werde ich über das richtige Losungswort nachdenken." Er ärgerte sich noch ein wenig, dass sein Gedächtnis nachgelassen hatte und Pippin senkte ein wenig beschämt den Kopf.

Alatariel strich ihm durch die Locken. „Nimm es nicht zu schwer!" sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Schweigend standen alle da, warteten, dass Gandalf das richtige Wort einfallen würde, bis Frodo die Stille brach.

„Gandalf, das ist ein Rätsel! Was heißt ‚Freund' auf Elbisch?" fragte der Ringträger und Gandalf schien ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Mellon!" rief er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und die feinen Linien leuchteten auf, bevor sich das Tor öffnete.

_Jetzt geht es also hinein in die Minen._ Dachte Alatariel und ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken.


End file.
